1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to a system and method for dynamically renting spectrum for mobile broadband applications.
2. Introduction
The world is headed to a global spectrum shortage triggered by the wireless data explosion. New digital and wireless technologies, inclusive of cell phones, satellites, and high-definition television, are dramatically changing how people use the airwaves. Since the early days of radio and telegraph transmission, the available radio spectrum in the United States and other jurisdictions has been carved up by regulatory agencies into discrete bands or channels. Use of spectrum bands has been restricted to certain types of users or certain licensees. Availability of wireless spectrum for the plethora of mobile devices is key to the continued use of the spectrum to exchange data or content. Exclusive mobile broadband licenses are near exhaustion and the discussion in the industry has already moved from spectrum sale to spectrum rental. There is a worldwide push for regulations that allow licensed spectrum holders to rent their un-used or under utilized spectrum to other entities with a desire to use the spectrum. This creates a win-win situation where, for example mobile operators get access to spectrum they otherwise would not have, while the spectrum holders with un-used spectrum get some form of compensation. This is particularly attractive to the licensed spectrum holders (non-cellular) who may be underutilizing their spectrum but cannot relinquish the spectrum (say by selling it in the secondary market) since they have use for it in certain areas or certain times. The disclosed embodiment proposes a cloud based spectrum management scheme that enables dynamic spectrum rentals with optimum spectrum allocation.
Some of the suggested industry solutions use spectrum sensing by the client to detect un-used spectrum and to allocate using utility models based on fairness, content type, and differences in the provider. These suggested solutions would create fragmentation and lead to inefficiencies that would only exacerbate the current problems. The primary spectrum holders who rent their spectrum out usually have two main requirements: First, they need to be able to regain control of their spectrum when they need it and there needs to be a clear mechanism for this. Second, they like to be in control of what portion of their spectrum gets rented. The spectrum sensing solution does not meet these requirements since the client device that detects available spectrum would not be under the control of the primary spectrum holder. Other suggested solutions include use of a cognitive pilot channel (wireless spectrum) to advertise available un-used spectrum, which in turn uses more spectrum. Use of static databases to locate unused spectrum is also common when information does not change for at least 24 hours. Explicit techniques for dynamic cloud based spectrum management for optimal spectrum utilization is currently unavailable.